Generally, motor vehicles typically include one or more systems arranged to control operation of various vehicle electrical loads as needed or demanded during operation of the vehicle. Such systems are typically arranged as power modules, one or more of which are located in various areas in the vehicle. These modules are generally connected to the vehicle's electrical power supply, and include control circuitry responsive to inputs from various control switches and/or control devices to selectively connect various output loads to the vehicle's power system as needed/desired. For example, operation of a turn signal indicator lever inside the vehicle creates an input signal received at a power module, which in turn through a set of electro-mechanical relays and/or other electrical switching elements, sends electrical power to the appropriate turn signal indicator lamp. In this manner, the power module acts as a centralized electrical power switching device to facilitate management and control of various electrical components/loads on the vehicle.
In addition to control of electrical power, electrical components and controllers located in vehicles are generally connected to at least one communication bus to facilitate exchange and communication of data throughout the vehicle. For example, two such available communication bus arrangements are the J1850 communication bus and the CAN communication bus arrangement. In addition, it is possible to utilize more than one bus in a vehicle. For example, each bus can operate at different multiplex speeds. Known arrangements include the CAN A, CAN B, and CAN C buses.
To allow communication of information between buses of varying speeds, and/or to permit external service diagnostic equipment to tap into the communication bus(es), it is generally known to incorporate a gateway arrangement into the communication bus structure. The gateway operates as: (1) a portal to facilitate data transfer between devices that communicate on one or more of the buses, e.g., at different bus speeds, and (2) a portal for connection to external diagnostic equipment.
To date, known vehicles employing integrated power modules and gateways have implemented such devices as separate modules and/or devices within the vehicle. Still further, these modules, particularly known power module arrangements, are generally custom configured to operate for specific vehicles. Accordingly, such control modules employ non-reconfigurable inputs and/or outputs, and are otherwise not scalable for use with other vehicle applications having additional electrical load requirements. Accordingly, a need exists for an arrangement that reduces the cost and complexity associated with separate power control modules and gateways, while also permitting reconfigurability and/or scalability of the system.